


[FFXV]いとしいよあけが

by mikatsukisekai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikatsukisekai/pseuds/mikatsukisekai





	[FFXV]いとしいよあけが

Ⅰ  
M.E.767年

啊，朝阳还真温暖啊。

躺在锤头鲨屋顶上的Prompto微微抬起头，注视了一会从地平线上冉冉升起的日轮后如此想到。

夜晚已经再也没有使骸了，即便如此十年来一直守卫这里的习惯却还是没有改变。

有车辆停靠在停车场，这个时间的话应该是玫达修协会派来运输物资的猎人。

工厂里传来希德老爷子的咳嗽声。虽然身体不如从前了，但好在精神还不错。

希德妮埋头于车辆的保养，真是什么样的情况都不能打消她对工作的热情。

餐厅里来自各处的人们在就餐前为了明天能继续看见朝阳而祈祷。

关注着各种声音的Prompto翘起腿，愣愣地望着变得湛蓝的天空。

那家伙要是知道不同出身的人们在祈祷的时候都把他的名字和神放在一起的话，会不会笑出声来呢？

会不会一边说着“真是不明所以”一边害羞地别过脸，然而眼睛却开心得弯了起来呢？

Prompto猛地翻身坐了起来，用力地用双手拍了拍自己的脸。

里德地区的温度要随着太阳的升高而上升了，铁质的屋顶很快就会开始变得烫手。

[好热。]

从记忆里传来了声音。

外套，后来到底有没有脱掉来着？

忽然起了风，吹起黄沙将可视之处染上了暗淡的颜色。

“啊！沙子进到眼睛里了！”Prompto抬起双手挡住脸。

谁都好，来个人救救我吧。

 

Ⅱ  
M.E.756年

空气中满是硝烟的味道。

Ignis站在屋顶上环视着周围建筑受损的情况以及帝国兵的动向。

为了让他获得力量而举行的唤醒水神的仪式。

帝国军的入侵与突然出现的巨神。

和其他人失散后甚至连通讯设备都无法使用。

令人绝望的压倒性不利吗？Ignis调整着绑在手臂上的魔导兵的手腕，用现有的情报冷静地思考着对策。

无论如何都要赶往祭坛那边。

因为他有可能陷入了更加不利的状况。

千万不要有事啊。被不安的预感环绕着的Ignis注视着从祭坛那边升起的光柱默念着。

翻过屋檐，前方是整列待发的魔导兵们。

“碍事。”

要在事态变得不可挽回之前……

Ignis握紧武器，准备正面突破。

 

Ⅲ  
M.E.???年

天空一片漆黑，既分不清时刻也无法辨认日期，甚至连四季的变化也几乎感觉不到了。

在已经过去的漫长时间里无论是睁开眼睛还是闭上，都只能感受到阴冷的黑暗。

不过怎样都好，已经快到尾声了。

Gladio将手中的书又翻过一页。在晦暗的灯光下安静地听着熟睡的同伴们发出均匀的呼吸声。

本来还未到交接时间，但醒来的Gladio看到守在门边的Prompto脸上的表情跟现在的天空一样阴沉时就忍不住用手势打发他去休息了。

毕竟也有十年了，就连Prompto都学会在那家伙面前隐藏自己的感情了。

只有那家伙，除了脸变得成熟以外几乎都跟那时一样。

Gladio抬起眼睛，确认了正在熟睡着的殿下平稳地呼吸着。

可觉悟和那时不一样了。

那家伙，到底是抱着怎样的觉悟继续前进的。

但是可以肯定的是，那是与我们不同的觉悟。

【我会守护好你。】

Gladio这样说过。

也曾经是这样认为的。

安静的空气中，已经翻到边缘磨损的书，又翻过一页。

 

Ⅳ  
M.E.756年

Prompto驾驶着摩托驰骋在雪地中。

和阿拉尼雅道别，照计划穿过溪谷向帝国首都进发。

虽然穿着防寒的衣物，但扑面而来的雪花和冷风依旧将脸和握着车把的指尖冻得生疼。

那家伙有没有担心过呢？

Prompto抿着嘴苦笑了一下。就算是被那家伙从火车上推了下去，也没有一点点因此而感到怨恨的心情。

在掉下去那一瞬间看到的他的表情就知道了，根本不可能讨厌得起来。

已经不会再迷茫了。

如果他想要水晶，就全力帮他把水晶夺回来。

不过先要快点到同伴们的身边去才行，想和他们一起旅行。

就算要重新介绍自己。

 

Ⅴ  
M.E.???年

Ignis在房间中安静的等待着。

Prompto熟睡着，Gladio也已经重新睡下了。

作为最后执勤的人或许已经算是受到了照顾，因为他也快要醒来了。

Ignis侧过头，试图从掺杂在呼吸声中的心跳中感受期待的平稳。

给世界带来光明的王会做在夜空下观星的梦吗？

回忆染上苦涩。

虽然声音变得低沉，在锤头鲨重逢时还是很快辨别出了。

就算是现在看不见的样貌，也在之前看见过了。

不过本质还是一样的，从一开始就没有改变。

从一开始就一直是记忆中的样子。

Ignis摸索着拿起杯子，小心不发出声音地抿了口水。

这是在最终决战前的最后的整备。

在那之后，就会天亮了。

Ignis听着房间内的呼吸声，尽力不去想其他事情。

 

Ⅵ  
M.E.769年

雷斯特尔姆还是一如既往的闷热，不过好在重建工作正在有条不紊的进行中。原本聚集在这里的难民也陆陆续续分散到其他地方参与重建工作，一切都随着使骸的消失和黎明的到来变得更好。

现在即便是夜晚也没有使骸，而从那十年里幸存下来还能够袭击车辆的野兽更是屈指可数。

塔尔科特去替委托人采购物资，使得承担护送工作的Gladio更加清闲。

也从伊利斯和科尔将军那里得知了印索穆尼亚终于完成清理工作开始重建的消息。

所以现在Gladio能拿着书靠在旅馆房间的栏杆上，在正午的日光中守望着这座城市顽强地从疮痍中恢复。

人们是顽强且坚韧的，大概用不了几年，这座城市就会彻底恢复成原来的样貌。

或许会变得比原来更好。

那家伙如果能知道的话，会很高兴吧。

沉在房间中的是与外面的气氛格格不入的死寂。

这是专门为了他们而留出来的，他们曾经居住过的房间。

现在的他们被称为还活着的传说，今后大概会和那家伙的名字一起写进史书里。

就算是这样，在那之后除了Gladio谁也没有再来过。

即便一切恢复原样，也不能再次回到那个时候。

虽说现在也为了保护某物而奋战着，可本应誓死守护的已经消失了。

这份无力感重来都不会出现在有关他们的传说里。

Gladio合上书，坐回房间的床上。

“没出息。”

对自己所说的仅此一次的话语消散在房间的空气中。

 

Ⅶ  
M.E.???年

Prompto翻看着过去的照片。

大家一起旅行的时候真好啊。就算是这么想着，嘴角也没有上翘的迹象。

现在也是和大家在一起，不过已经变得和那时不一样了。

很快现在也会变得不一样。

Prompto抬头看着熟睡中的同伴们。

十年来变化真大啊。

Ignis就像能看见一样，Gladio的造型也变得更狂野了。虽然在之前这两人爆发过无数次争吵，现在也完全看不出一点痕迹。

自己有没有在那家伙面前好好隐藏自己的感情呢？

至少其他人做得比他更好。

明明所有人都知道了白昼再临的代价。

Prompto收起照片，却不小心弄出了轻微的声响。他立刻紧张得屏住呼吸，用手捂着嘴小心地确认着其他同伴的睡梦有没有收到影响。

均匀的呼吸声此起彼伏，Prompto放下心来暗自嘲笑着自己刚才的紧张。

不过这也是最后一次了。

那家伙的梦，大概再也没有人能扰动了。

Prompto摸出手枪，仔细地擦拭着。

为了明日而准备着。

 

Ⅷ  
M.E.756年

篝火燃烧着。

与科尔将军谈到了过去的往事。

Gladio咽下杯面中的最后一口汤，满足地抹了抹嘴。

科尔将军在那时意识到了自身能力的不足，Gladio在现在也意识到了自己作为盾的实力不足。

在那时狼狈不堪的自己被狠狠地嘲讽了。

不能保护王的盾只能作为累赘。

就算那家伙现在一点点作为王的觉悟都没有，也不妨碍作为友人也要守护到底的决心。

如果这是那家伙打算走的路，无论其他人怎么说Gladio都会坚持到底。

所以要活着通过试炼，获得力量。

路只有一条。

目标简单而纯粹。

该守护的依旧会守护。

 

Ⅸ  
M.E.769年

Ignis拿到了自白昼再临之后第一次成熟的作物。

钟声响了六下，现在大概是黄昏，时间刚好。

在安静的宫殿中穿行，也没有感觉到其他人的气息。

只剩下脚步声的回音。

用记忆和触觉来辨别着房间，找到，并进入。然后摸到了熟悉的砧板。

切碎和混合，以及分辨糖与面粉都已经适应。

让手上多出伤口这件事，很久都没发生过了。

空气中飘着乌尔瓦特草莓特有的香气。

小心地将烤好的糕点堆砌起来，闻上去跟以前别无二致。

已经没有人在坐桌边兴奋地等待着了。

所以Ignis在那个位置对面坐下了。

在那时眼睛感受到久违的日光的刹那，在脑中一闪而过的念头再次肆无忌惮的浮现了出来。

如果那时选择的是不同的道路。

明明应该就此遗忘在脑海中的念头化为凉意流淌在四肢百骸。

新鲜的糕点，一口都没被人吃过，就这样慢慢冷却了。

最后会被扔到哪里的垃圾桶里吧。

 

Ⅹ  
M.E.???年

被所有人期盼着的……

那个所有人都在笑着的、满是温柔的人的黎明。

深爱着的黎明，一定会存在于此处。

还差一点了。

明明已经做好觉悟了……


End file.
